shadowrun_reawakenedfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Biker
History Combat Biker first emerged in Baton Rouge, Louisian during 2013. It originally was a stunt for down and out motorcycle daredevils, but it gained popularity through overexposure in the media. Go-gangs eventually got involved and brought a new, brutal element along with them. Many of the stunts, brought in by the rough and rowdy bikers, became institutionalized as part of the Combat Biker rule set. In 2026, the sport was recognized officially with the foundation of the World Combat Cyclists League. The World Combat Cyclists League The World Combat Cyclists League is the professional Combat Biker organization. Despite the name, it's a North American operation. The league is split into two conferences, one for each half of North America. The top four franchises in each conference meet in a series of playoffs, prior to the conference champions finsihing the season in the Biker Bowl. The Arena Combat Biker is an arena game. Played on a football-sized field, about 150 meters long by 50 meters wide, the arena is designed as a maze divided into lanes. Some lanes are wide enough to let three or four bikes ride side by side. Others are barely wide enough for one cycle to squeak through. A track called a "skyway" or "launch pad" runs over the middle of the field. It is about a story high, with no safety railing.." At each end of the field Is a two-meter goal circle. Within limits, each Combat Biker franchise can design its own arena layout and can change it during the off-season. The WCCL has final approval on all designs. The Bikers A Combat Biker team fields the following nine positions, with eight team members on bikes, one on foot. Lineblkers: They wear light armor and helmets and may use flails, nets, whips, or bolas as weapons. A team has four linebikers. Lancebikers: They wear light armor and helmets and ride on heavy bikes with a two-meter lance, mace, and riot shotgun. A team has four lancebikers. Thunderbiker: They wear light armor and helmets and ride on lightweight bikes with an autoshot riot carbine, grenade launcher, and riot gun. A team has one thunderbiker. Goalie: They wear heavy armor and helmets and move around on foot with an autoshot riot carbine, a mace, and tetsubo. A team has one goalie, which may not move beyond the goal zone. The Weapons Flail: A 50-centimeter haft with a 30-centimeter cable at one end. A flail has a 500-gram densiplast mace head mounted on the end of the cable. Lance: Two meters long and 5 centimeters thick with a blunt "point," this magic wand can be used as a staff or like a knight's lance (at up to 100 kph right down a playing lane). Mace: A seventy-centimeter high-impact plastic shaft with a 750- gram densiplast head ball. Net: A two-meter-square net made of 2-centimeter-thick polycarb cable, weighted at the rim and equipped with a one meter cable. Tetsubo: Two meters long, tapering from about 8 centimeters thick at the head to 3 centimeters at the butt. Set with metal or densiplast bosses and a 750-gram striking head. Whip: A two-meter bullwhip of reinforced polycarb filament, breaking strain about 1,500 kg. Besides hand-to-hand weapons, bikers carry one of several firearms, all firing stun rounds. Autoshot riot carbines, grenade launchers, and riot guns fall under this category. The Armor Armor is crated by hand and painted with the team's colors. Everyone, with exception of the goalie, is equipped with a helmet, bearing the team logo, and light armor. Only the goalie wears heavy armor. The Bikes Linebikers ride Yamaha Rapiers or an equivalent. Lancebikers ride Harley Scorpions or an equivalent. Neither mounts weapons. The thunderbiker rides a Rapier-class bike, modified to handle the grenade-launcher mount. Cycles may be modified to accept a vehicle control rig, and rigged players and cycles are the rule rather than the exception in the major leagues Other Equipment All players are equipped with two-way radios, either headsets built into their helmets or cyberware. Each uniform is equipped with an emergency biotech patch under a rip-away shield. Pulling off the shield automatically activates a Trauma Patch. Game Play Combat Biker uses a flag on a lightweight pole 180 centimeters long. The flagpole has a weighted, hemispherical base, and if dropped, will always roll into an upright position. The object of the game is to do a flagsnag, and then get the flag into the opposing side's goal zone. Flagsnag is like the kickoff in football. The flag starts in the center of the middle lane on the field, mounted on a high-speed bogey, a little drone on wheels that whizzes around like crazy. The linebiker's job is to snag the flag. Until one team gets possession and goes on offense, the lancers and thunderbiker have to stay out of play and in their starting positions. Once the flag is snagged, the field is open. A play in Combat Biker ends when a goal is scored, or when the clock runs out. On each play, a random timer is set and runs for thirty to sixty seconds. Every play runs for thirty seconds minimum, leaving anywhere up to thirty more seconds on the dock. The random time part of the play is called jittertime, because the clock can run out anytime and thus affect the score. There are ten minutes of playing time to a quarter. The clock stops between plays for reloading, sending in replacements, replacing cycles, and so on. Scoring Actually scoring a goal, planting the flag in the opposition's goal, counts for three points. Only a mounted player can score a goal. A dismounted player can carry the flag, but if the dismounted player plants it in the goal zone, it does not count as a goal. If, when the clock runs out on a play, and the offensive team is in the defense's territory, they score one point. If the offensive team is in its own territory, the defense scores one point. This counts whether the flag carrier is mounted or not. If the bogey carries the flag into one team's territory during flagsnag, and for some reason the flag is still not snagged when time runs out, the opposing team scores a point. If the flag is not in either team's possession when the clock runs out, the point is given to the last team to take possession. So if a Seattle player carrying the flag gets blown away deep in Timber Wolves territory, the Wolves are going to scramble to get that flag into the opposing team's half of the track. The opposition may try to get the flag and press for a goal, or may simply fight to keep Seattle from getting it, since they'll score if the flag is still in the Timber Wolves territory when the clock runs out Fouls Players tagged for a foul are called out of play and must pull into one of a number of shelters built into the barriers that form the playing lanes. Cutout circuits mounted in the cycle engines let the officials kill any bike on the field, which is the standard response when a player doesn't obey an order to get off the lanes. Three fouls by one side in a single play ends the play, and gives the opposing side one point. A player can be kicked out of the game for an outrageous foul. When a player is kicked out, the play ends and the opposing team scores a point. A replacement is sent in on the next play. Combat Biker fouls include the following: Deliberate Release of Flag: Dropping the flag on purpose is a foul. The player who does it is kicked out of the game and the opposing team scores one point. Ramming Dismounted Player: Deliberate ramming of a dismounted player. This does not extend to the goalie. Riding over Unconscious or Disabled Player: Deliberate running over a player who has fallen on the field. Use of Unauthorized Weapon. A player cannot use any weapons but the ones authorized for his position. However, picking up authorized weapons dropped or discarded by another player is allowed, including riot guns after a player has fired his three rounds for the play. Franchises